No me puedo decidir
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Nozomi se encuentra en un enorme predicamento... tiene un amplio número de pretendientes por donde escoger, pero el problema es que dentro de esos pretendientes se encuentran sus mejores amigas. Habiendo escuchado la confesión de todas ellas, ¿decidirá quedarse con una y decepcionar a las demás? ADVERTENCIA: FUTA - NSFW - ORGÍA - SOLDIER GAME - BIBI - NOZOMI #NozoEli #NozoUmi


**ADVERTENCIA: Historia con contenido probablemente NO agradable para ciertas personas - futanari, orgía, NSFW - leer bajo su propio riesgo. SOLDIER GAME/BIBI X NOZOMI**

* * *

 **Nozomi POV**

Muchas veces me han preguntado… ¿quién te gusta? ¿estás enamorada? ¿prefieres a los hombres, o a las chicas? Sin duda el tener que dar la misma respuesta cada ocasión marea, y realmente me desagrada… ¿tanto le importa a la gente mi condición sexual? Ni hablar de los chicos a los cuales he dicho no estar interesada en hombres… bueno, la verdad no es que no lo esté, lo único que me desagrada de ellos es su personalidad, lo primitivos que a veces pueden mostrarse, y lo violento que actúan cuando algo les desagrada o parece mal.

Caminaba de regreso a casa como siempre luego de un arduo día en el trabajo, dedicarse a administrar uno de los bares más famosos de Akihabara requiere de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, pero no me quejo, hago lo que me gusta y, además, tengo al mejor equipo de trabajo que alguna vez pude haber pedido.

Somos nueve personas trabajando en conjunto 24/7 para este lugar… un local que logramos levantar con sudor, lágrimas, peleas… e incluso divisiones… pero que al final del día, no hacían más que reforzar esa vieja amistad que hasta el día de hoy se mantiene… sin embargo, cuando estás con un grupo de chicas en la que la mayoría, o más bien diría todas, son lesbianas, es difícil que una amistad no tienda a convertirse en algo más…

Actualmente estoy lidiando con el típico dilema que los chicos llamarían " _harem",_ y debo decirles… no es divertido. Umi, Nicocchi, Elichi y Maki-chan están pendientes de todos y cada uno de mis actos, cuando un chico o chica externa al grupo se me acerca ellas _marcan territorio_ sea besándome en la cara o simplemente ahuyentándolas. Por otra parte, cuando juntas personalidades tan variadas como las de ellas, mi día a día puede llegar a ser bastante divertido e interesante.

Umi-chan es la típica chica tímida con un corazón puro, es directa en lo que piensa y siente, de hecho, fue una de las primeras en decir que le gusto, pero que aún no entendía muy bien cómo lidiar con sus emociones. Debo decir que es bastante lindo cuando se sonroja al verme y titubea al hablar~ En el caso de Maki-chan… bueno, su manera de confesarse – si es que a eso podemos llamarle confesión – fue bastante brusca, pero… a su manera después de todo. Recuerdo que me dijo algo como… - _Nozomi, te quiero, pero no te hagas la importante ni nada, además no es la gran cosa… -_ no supe cómo tomarlo al principio, luego reflexioné y recordé que se trataba de Maki-chan, así que lo dejé pasar… por otro lado, comenzó a apegarse a mí más de lo acostumbrado, a veces con pequeños detalles intentaba conquistarme, lo que la verdad me pareció adorable.

En lo que respecta a las otras dos, Nicocchi siempre ha sido una de mis amigas más cercanas, pero nunca me imaginé que pudiera sentir algo más que amistad o cariño por mí… es más, no dudaría nunca de sus sentimientos, ya que debido a su gran orgullo le cuesta expresarlos. Y finalmente estaría Elichi, mi mejor amiga… la primera de las cuatro que se confesó. Recuerdo aquella tarde, estábamos en mi departamento – el cual compartimos ciertos días a la semana – bebiendo una tasa de chocolate y comiendo unas cuantas galletas que habíamos comprado en una de las tiendas. Ella y yo siempre nos hemos contado todo… bueno, no exactamente, pero sí la mayoría de nuestros secretos estaban al cuidado de la otra… era una relación bastante especial.

 _\- El que ellas se me hayan confesado no cambia nada… -_ o eso fue lo que pensé en esos momentos.

Ahora se la pasan compitiendo por quién pasa conmigo mis días libres… demonios, si tan solo pudiera elegir a una y listo… pero ese es el problema… no puedo elegir a una… si lo hago, las lastimaré y me odiaría por eso… pero… ¿qué puedo hacer? Una loca idea cruzó por mi mente… una que estoy segura lamentaré en el futuro… salir con las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

…

…

…

Cuando llegué a mi departamento pude notar las luces encendidas, y ya sabía de quién se trataba. Con un pesado suspiro, puse y giré la llave en la puerta, para luego abrirla con cuidado. En el sofá de la sala yacía mi rubia amiga, babeando debido a que tenía la boca abierta mientras dormía. Me acerco a ella y veo algo levemente levantado entre sus pantalones… me sonrojo al recordar aquella conversación hace unos años atrás… ¿quién iba a pensar que una chica como ella sería una Futanari? Lo que más me impresionó saber fue el hecho de que Umi y Maki también lo son, y la única igual a mí es Nicocchi, bueno, sin los pechos y eso…

A pesar de estar al tanto de su condición, nunca había visto a Elichi de esta forma… tan… indefensa, y lo que hay entre sus piernas me pone curiosa. Siempre me he preguntado cómo son y cómo se siente tener sexo, claro, como no me gustan los hombres, el saber que Elichi tiene un órgano sexual masculino – y conste, también uno femenino, al igual que las demás – me facilita mucho las cosas. Hay que ser ciego para no ver la belleza de Elichi, es hermosa, ese cabello rubio tan sedoso, y esos gentiles, pero estrictos ojos azul cielo… es normal que esté enamorada de ella, ¿no?

Pueden pensar que sería bastante fácil el elegirla y listo, problema resuelto… créanme que lo he pensado, pero cuando sabes que tus amigas más cercanas tienen fuertes sentimientos por ti, y que el rechazo de estos puede afectar tanto a tu grupo de amistades como tu trabajo, es mejor tomar precauciones… además, no es como si me disgustaran ni nada, amo a las chicas, las quiero demasiado, pero si me preguntaran qué tanto las quiero… diría que… en lo que respecta a Nicocchi, Umi-chan y Maki-chan, sería un 60% v/s 40%, donde el mayor dígito representa amistad, mientras que el 40% el deseo de probar ciertas cosas con ellas… con respecto a Elichi… mentiría si dijera que no he tenido ganas de besarla mientras duerme… de hecho, lo he hecho unas cuantas veces… sus labios son tan suaves que no pude detenerme y, bueno… ¿qué tal si lo intento ahora que su amigo está medio despierto? Me pregunto qué pasará si juego un poco con ella~

GRAVE ERROR…

\- ¿Qué intentabas, Nozomi~?

\- E-Elichi, lo siento… p-pero… ¿podrías soltarme?

\- No… estabas a punto de tocarme el-

\- L-L-Lo sé…

\- ¿Tienes curiosidad? – sonrió.

\- Sí… - contesté, estoy segura de que mi rostro está igual que el cabello de Maki.

\- Pues… toma… - tomó mi mano de derecha, y la dirigió con cuidado a su propia entrepierna. Cuando tomé entre mis manos aquello, ella soltó un leve gemido. – N-Nozomi…

\- Elichi… - sentí mi respiración acelerarse en ese momento… no puedo creer lo hermosa que se ve en estos momentos.

La forma en que muerde su labio con tal de suprimir sus gemidos a medida que acaricio su miembro ahora más erecto por sobre la ropa. Sus manos se aferraban a su propia ropa, su respiración se aceleraba, sus ojos brillosos y con pequeñas lágrimas en los bordes… cielos, ¡qué linda~!

\- E-Espera… - me detuve apenas oí esas palabras.

\- ¿Te lastimé? – su rostro me mostró una bella sonrisa, lo cual calmó mi ansiedad.

\- No es eso… - acarició gentilmente mi rostro, atrayéndome a ella con cuidado. – Nozomi… yo… te amo…

\- Lo sé… - tomé sus manos entre las mías, y la miré directamente a los ojos. – yo también te amo, Elichi…

\- Entonces… ¿por qué no has aceptado mis sentimientos? – pude notar un poco de recelo y dolor en su voz.

\- Tu sabes por qué… - me alejé un poco, no quería volver a tener la misma conversación.

\- ¿Llegará el día en que logres pensar en ti? ¿por qué siempre piensas en los demás y terminas pisando tu propia felicidad? – su voz se fue alzando de apoco.

\- Elichi… - la encaré una vez más. - ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar?

\- Esto… - capturó mis labios con fuerza, robando todo flujo de aire restante en mis pulmones, provocando, eventualmente, que nos separáramos en busca de oxígeno.

\- E-Elichi… - aunque sabía que seguir con esto terminaría con nuestra amistad, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, en verdad no aguantaba el seguir separada de su calor, de su cuerpo… quiero experimentar muchas cosas con ella… y estoy segura de que será lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida.

\- Nozomi…. – sus manos se alejaron de mi rostro en busca de más lugares que recorrer.

Cuando sentí sus dedos tocar mis hombros, y luego deslizarse por mis brazos, sentí escalofríos lo suficientemente placenteros como para morder mi propio labio en expectación a lo que se venía.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban libremente, pero nunca dejaron su lucha… todo para ver quién era la dominante. Sentí mi cuerpo ser presionado contra una pared, y mi entrepierna ser rosada por su rodilla. La forma en que movía desesperadamente sus manos hacia mis pechos me encendía más y más… pensar que al fin viviríamos este momento… juntas…

…

…

…

\- ¡Ah! – dolió cuando sentí cómo mi himen era roto… y el que esta mujer fuera tan grande no ayudaba en nada.

\- Ghhh… - sin embargo, ver su rostro lleno de placer me impulsaron a soportar cualquier clase de dolor.

Ella embestía con vigor sus caderas hacia mí. Me tomaba desde atrás, creo que ya me gusta esta posición… me aseguraré de repetirla para más adelante. Sus jadeos descontrolados, sus continuos gemidos, sus manos intentando jugar con mis senos, los pechos que ella tanto dice amar y siempre soñó tocar. Levanto mi cabeza debido a las nuevas sensaciones que se van acumulando; el dolor desapareció y fue completamente reemplazado por placer… mis paredes vaginales se contraían cada vez que ella se adentraba y salía de mí. Sus húmedos labios fueron presionados contra mi espalda, dejando leves mordidas y una que otra lamida a su paso.

\- Te amo…

La forma en que pronunció esas dos palabras provocaron una contracción de mis paredes aún más agresiva, provocando que Elichi se retorciera de placer y aumentara la velocidad de sus movimientos. La forma en que lo hacía le permitía tocar un lugar en mi interior que me hacía mantener la boca abierta, a lo cual le rogué que siguiera atacando con el mismo ritmo.

Pude sentir sus uñas ser clavadas en mis nalgas, sus movimientos un tanto más erráticos, pero con mucha más desesperación; su respiración ya casi sin control, sus ojos cerrados y sus dientes apretados… una vista que se debe grabar por siempre en mi mente. Mis piernas estaban a punto de ceder, mis manos se resbalaban de las sábanas, podía sentirlo… estaba al tanto de lo que estaba por pasar…

\- N-Nozomi… ¡m-me vengo!

\- ¡Elichi! – arqueé la espalda, y fue ahí cuando liberé lo que se había acumulado durante el acto.

Pude sentir algo caliente recorrer mi interior mientras oía los gemidos de Elichi; sus embestidas aún no cesaban, solo se hicieron más lentas. Un satisfecho suspiro me indicó que estaba recuperando el aliento. Estabilicé mi cuerpo un poco, y me levanté de aquella posición. La miré directo a los ojos, y sonreí al notar su cansado rostro… cielos, amo tanto a esta mujer.

\- Eso fue maravilloso, Elichi…

\- Lo fue, fue genial, Nozomi… - se acurrucó a mi lado, abrazando mi desnudo cuerpo, y presionándolo contra el suyo.

\- Sí… - me quedé en silencio unos minutos, quería disfrutar de aquel momento, una ocasión especial para ambas, nuestra primera vez.

\- Hey, Nozomi…

\- ¿Mmm? – sentía mis ojos algo pesados.

\- ¿Qué harás respecto a las chicas?

\- … - aquel tema me quitó el sueño en segundos. – no lo sé… - fue mi simple respuesta. - ¿por qué preguntas ahora?

\- Pues…

\- Porque a Eli se le olvidó que la vendríamos a visitar… - esa voz… ¿Umi-chan?

\- Así es… - dijeron unas molestas Maki-chan y Nicocchi.

\- ¿Q-Qué hacen aquí? ¿por qué no se fueron en cuanto nos escucharon? – Elichi parecía bastante alterada y descolocada… aunque… cualquiera lo estaría en este tipo de situación.

\- No es justo, Eli… - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Pues lo siento, Nozomi me ama a mí…

\- Aunque así sea, no nos rendiremos tan fácil… - contestó Umi.

\- Si es necesario pelear por ella, entonces lo haremos… - siguió Nicocchi.

\- L-Lo que ellas dijeron… - siguió Maki-chan, como siempre, jugando con su cabello.

\- Ustedes… - las cosas estaban comenzando a salirse de control, si iba a hacer algo, debía hacerlo ahora.

\- Chicas… esperen… - aunque me avergonzaba, me enfrenté a ellas aun desnuda, Elichi estaba a mi lado aún, su miembro ahora semi erecto, pero lo que más me distraía ahora era el hecho de observar cómo los cuerpos de Maki-chan y Umi-chan iban reaccionando a mí. Maki se cubrió la entrepierna con su bolso, y lo mismo hizo Umi, la diferencia, es que casi se desmaya de la vergüenza. En lo que respecta a Nicocchi, ella simplemente estaba ahí, mirándome mientras se mordía el labio. Aclaré mi garganta un poco para que se enfocaran en mi rostro. – no creo que pelear arregle las cosas… - suspiré. – seré sincera con ustedes, chicas… yo amo a Elichi, estoy enamorada de ella, y no pienso dejarla bajo ningún motivo… - miré las tristes y heridas expresiones en sus rostros. – sin embargo… - volvieron a mirarme. – quiero que sepan que las amo, pero no creo poder ser capaz de salir con todas a la vez… ustedes son como hermanas para mí… pero… eso no quita el hecho de que alguna vez sentí curiosidad sobre ustedes… - saqué mi lengua juguetonamente, y miré de reojo a Elichi. – a partir de ahora estaré con Elichi… así que… por favor, espero puedan entenderlo… - hice una reverencia.

\- Eli, te propongo un trato…

\- ¿Uh? ¿qué quieres, Maki?

\- Déjanos expresarle nuestros sentimientos a Nozomi apropiadamente, una vez hecho, la dejaremos tranquila… ¿te parece?

\- ¿Qué clase de sentimientos quieren _expresar?_

\- Nada se te escapa, ¿eh? – sonrió Nico.

\- Por supuesto que no… ella es mía después de todo… - me agarra de la cintura. – la _hice_ mía… - me besó.

\- E-Elichi… - me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, intentando cubrir mi intimidad y pecho con mis manos.

\- Nozomi… - sorpresivamente, Umi-chan fue la que se acercó primero. – N-Nozomi, yo… s-sé que me avergüenzo la mayor parte del tiempo… s-sé que quizás no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo tan bien como Eli… p-pero al menos… quiero que s-sepas, que mis sentimientos por ti son genuinos… - besó mi mano con ternura, me miró a los ojos con un brillo tan intenso, Umi se veía tan atractiva en ese momento.

Abrí mis ojos como platos cuando la sentí acercarse a mí, me acorraló contra la pared, y me besó gentilmente. Su cuerpo ahora estaba un poco más presionado contra el mío, lo que me permitió sentir su erección contra mi estómago.

\- U-Umi-chan… t-tú…

\- Lo siento… pero… no aguanto más… - miró a Elichi una vez. - ¿puedo? Te prometo que será solo una vez… además, aún no he escuchado que la hayas pedido ser tu novia…

\- E-En eso… p-puedes tener razón… - suspiró. – Nozomi… si es Umi de quien hablamos estoy segura no habrá problema, ella siempre cumple con sus promesas…

\- ¿E-Estás bien con esto, Elichi?

\- No… por supuesto que no… - se acercó a mí también. – pero si hago esto… quizás pueda soportarlo un poco más… - se adentró en mí una vez más. – Ghhh… qué apretada estás…

\- E-Elichi~~~

\- Nozomi, por favor tócalo… - sentí mi mano ser guiada al ahora expuesto miembro de Umi-chan. – t-tócalo…

\- S-Sí~ - contesté mientras gemía. Elichi me embestía fuertemente desde atrás una vez más.

\- ¡A-Ah~!

El de Umi-chan era bastante grande también, pero no tanto como el de Elichi, calculo que tendrá alrededor de unos 15 cm, mientras que el de Elichi parece ser de casi unos 21 cm… sí, lo he medido mientras duerme, hehe~

Las reacciones que Umi-chan hacía cada vez que masajeaba y tocaba cada centímetro de su miembro me hacían querer ver más, por lo que le indiqué que se acercara un poco más. Su boca se abrió para dejar escapar un gemido cuando su pene desapareció dentro de mi boca. Tracé leves pero continuos movimientos con la punta de mi lengua alrededor del glande, mientras succionaba lo más fuerte que podía… y supe que estaba dando resultado cuando Umi-chan empezó a mover sus caderas contra mi boca.

De reojo logré divisar a Maki-chan y Nicocchi, mirándonos con unos rostros tan desesperados que no pude evitar querer ver sus reacciones. Solté a Umi y le dije a Elichi que se recostara en la cama, tenía algo en mente que podría resultar. Bajé mis caderas y volví a adentrar a Elichi en mi interior, ella masajeaba mis senos mientras veía encantada mis reacciones, esta posición realmente… es aún mejor. Le señalé a Umi-chan que se pusiera detrás de mío, y que intentara tomarme desde atrás. Al principio le preocupó el hecho de que fuera en mi trasero, pero le dije que con un poco de lubricación no debería haber problema… o eso espero.

En el momento que Umi se adentró en mi trasero, pude sentir cómo Elichi tenía dificultad para adentrarse en mí nuevamente debido a lo apretadas que tenía mis paredes… esta clase de sensaciones son demasiado para mí. Tan pronto como estuvo dentro de mí, Umi empezó a mover sus caderas frenéticamente… si pudiera mirarla podría asegurar que se ve tierna intentando dar su mejor esfuerzo. Por otro lado, sentí mi cabeza ser jalada hacia un lado, donde sin aviso, Maki-chan puso su miembro en mi boca, y empezó a mover sus caderas… pobre… seguro debió ser una tortura tener que ver todo esto sin tener nada de atención. Junto a Maki-chan estaba Nicocchi, siendo – créanlo o no – masajeada por la misma Maki-chan, quien tenía su mano derecha en el pecho de mi amiga.

Luego de un rato experimentando – y de que terminara siendo _asaltada_ por estas cuatro – llegamos a una posición final, en la que Elichi y Umi tendrán el más arduo de los trabajos. Umi-chan decidió colocarse debajo de mí, embistiéndome desde abajo mientras mi espalda estaba presionada contra ella. Elichi volvió a adentrarse en mí, por tercera vez, y no dejó de competir con las demás para ver quién me brindaba más placer. Nicocchi se recostó a mi lado, mientras era embestida por Maki – quien, al cansarse de esperar, no pudo aguantar más y llegó a un acuerdo con Nico – me besaba y de repente me tocaba más de la cuenta, provocando que me viniera varias veces mientras aún era embestida.

Llegó un momento en que mis músculos, tanto internos como externos ya no daban más, lo que dio por finalizado aquel acto. Una vez recuperamos nuestro aliento y compostura, cada una se dio una ducha – por separado – y luego nos reunimos en la sala de estar.

\- B-Bien, hablemos de lo que acaba de pasar… - comenzó Umi.

\- No hay nada que aclarar, ya acordamos que después de esto dejarán tranquila a Nozomi… - dijo Elichi.

\- Lo sabemos… pero eso no significa que la dejaremos de ver ni nada de eso… después de todo, trabajamos juntas, ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo sé Nico… lo sé… - suspiró. – chicas… lamento si fui gravosa con ustedes… es solo que…

\- La amas demasiado, ¿no? – irrumpió Maki.

\- Sí…

\- Entonces, ¿qué esperas?

\- ¿Eh? – reaccionamos ambas.

\- Sabemos que no será fácil el dejar de sentir algo por ella… ya que nos hemos sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo, pero… Nozomi te eligió a ti Eli, así que… cuídala y siéntete afortunada de que una chica como ella, sea tu novia… - sonrió.

\- Sí… y me aseguraré de que no vuelva a tener una orgía… nunca más… - Elichi me miró algo… ¿sospechosa?

\- Bien, nosotras ahora nos vamos…

\- Adiós chicas….

Luego de que las demás se retiraran, Elichi se tomó unos minutos antes de hablarme.

\- Elichi… yo…

\- No me gustó compartirte, ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé… a nadie le hubiera gustado… - me abracé a mí misma. – lo lamento… en verdad lo lamento… no sé cómo remediar esto…

\- Solo enfócate en mí, ¿sí? – sus ojos tenían unas leves lágrimas, las cuales limpié con besos. – te amo… y no soportaría verte ser complacida por alguien que no soy yo… otra vez…

\- Elichi… - la abrazo. – sabes que… la única que me hace sentir plena, amada y completamente satisfecha, eres tú, ¿no?

\- Nozomi…

\- Te amo tontita… perdóname por lo que ocurrió, pero al menos las chicas entendieron las cosas…

\- Sí… por cierto…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Te parece si seguimos? Quiero volver a reclamar cada lugar que ellas tocaron… ahh… y una cosa más… - me acorrala contra la pared. – esta vez… quiero que uses tu boca, y tus pechos…

\- Lo que tu desees, Elichi~

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **Sé que me quedó algo raro... pero es lo mejor que pude xD no estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de cosas... pero en fin xD espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
